The beginning of a new adventure
by kyri12
Summary: After finding onepiece nami decided to go out on her own to finish her map. She comes back to visit the pirate king and something blossoms between them. After all the king needs his queen
1. Where is everyone?

Ok! so ive never actually made a onepiece fanfic before so bare with me. im only on episode 70 but ive read enough to get the jist of what im going to write. I hope you like it :) This is set after the crew finds onepiece and what i think it would be.

Disclaimer: Are nami and luffy together?? no? well then i guess that means i dont own onepiece.

"talking"

_"thinking"_

----------------------

Nami slowly opened her eyes as light infiltrated through her eyelids. Groaning in protest she sat up knowing it was useless to get back to sleep after she awoke. She took a quick scan of her surprisingly large room her eyes resting on her map table. _"I should start working on my maps again."_ came her thought. She was currently on an island named cheer island. She had stolen enough goods from other pirates to live comfortably. It had been 4 months since the crew found onepiece, a simple box containing one simple picture of Gold roger's crew. To say she was dissapointed at first was an understatement, there was no treasure that would make her squeal in glee. But after the crew thought about it was the best treasure in the world. Friendship. Luffy had gathered everyone to find this and along the way made several friends who's bonds could never be cut. That was the richest reward of all. Luffy stayed on the island after finding onepiece, surprisingly there were several villages on the semi big island. People all waiting for the next pirate king and who would take charge of the land. It was strange to see people bowing to a pirate but that was the way of the people there. Zoro had gone off promising to return after he killed Mohawk. He stayed for three days of partying in Luffy's favor. Ussopp stayed about 2 weeks before going back to 'Little Garden' to visit the giants and become a true warrior of the sea, he to promised to come back. Chopper had remained with luffy become the island's doctor and a good one at that. The little reindeer still couldn't take a compliment. Sanji surprisingly stayed as well deciding to wait until luffy was ready to take to the sea again before finding all blue. Luffy had helped him with funds of opening his own restaurant and he ate there on a daily bases. Sanji still flirted with all the girls that came by. Robin Came and went not going to far from the island and looking for rare books. And franky stayed as well making new contraptions for the good people. While brook continued to play his wierd music on the island.

Nami on the other hand stayed one night before saying her goodbyes. It was an emotional day even if she wouldn't admit it. She loved each and every one of her crew. Though she didn't say so and instead left a nice lump on luffy, zoro, and sanji's head after they got in a fight over food. She got on a ship provided by the towns people and waved to all her old crew luffy yelling ecstatically telling her to come back soon. When she was far enough away she let one tear slip in happiness and sadness. Happiness because she found people that were like family to her and sadness cause she had to leave. Well she didn't have to leave but she promised her late caretaker bellamere she would draw a map of the world. And she would stick to that promise.

Luffy's face flashed through her mind as she came out of her reminiscing, a small sad smile crossing her lips. gods she missed him. For some unknown she would think of that stupid grin of his from time to time making her heart ache. It scared her at first but she come to accept that she may have liked a little more than a friend and it just made him miss him all the more. 4 long months. She decided it was about time she visit her old friends.

-----------

Luffy looked out into the ocean from his balcony view of his semi castle. This was Gold rogers old home and had enough room to fit all his old crew comfortably within its walls. It was 4 stories tall and made out of stone. It adjusted to the heat which everyone was grateful for. Luffy took the big room at the top with the balcony he was currently on. The room decorated with various furniture and one big bed that was able to easily hold 4 poeple on it, centered in the middle of the room. The bed sheets were of dark maroon color and gold drapes went all the way around the bed in case of the need for privacy. The picture of Gold's crew was put in a picture fram and hung up above the huge window that was on the right side of the room almost taking up the whole wall. It overlooked the village. Another picture of all his crew hung above his bed. It was a picture they all took together after the finding of onepiece before some of them went on there own way. Robin in the back holding up chopper with a small smile while the little reindeer had a small blush on his face and a goofy grin plastered on his face. sanji slightly turned to her with his heart shaped eyes, zoro with his forever scowl on his tan face giving the love cook an annoyed looked out of the corner of his eyes while standing next to him arms crossed. Usopp doing his thumbs up pose and smiling like a mad man Franky in mid sentence of saying "SUPA!" with arms spread wide. Brook next to franky holding a pair of panties he got from god knows where. Than there was nami and luffy in the front, nami with a big smile on her face holding onto her head with one hand luffy's hat on her head after luffy and practically slammed it on her head in his excitement, and luffy grinning from ear to ear.

That truly was his most prized possession. He had found the best treasure in the world.

Luffy continued to stare into the vast sea. Robin, usopp, and zoro were being expected to join the island soon. Luffy had received a letter from zoro stating his accomplishment on getting rid of Mohawk and was coming back to the island for good, usopp finished his warrior training for now and was coming for a long stay. While robin decided it was about time she stayed on the island. There was only one thing missing. Nami. Luffy frowned as he thought about her. He hadn't received one letter containing how she was or how her map of the world was going. Luffy may have played stupid but deep down that was just a front. He missed her. He missed the rest of the crew don't get him wrong but something about nami just made his heart speed up a bit. And not hearing from her for 4 months was making him worry. He had no idea where she was or if she was in trouble. The panic rested in his heart and made a slow pain thump there.

Luffy was brought out of his thoughts as a knock sounded on his door. Plastering his trade mark grin onto his face he opened up the door to reveal a maid with a letter for him. He thanked her before grabbing the leter and closing the door softly. Sanji had suggested hiring some cute maids to take care of the place since it was so big. They kept zoro, robin, usopp, and nami's room cleaned while they were away. Although nami hadn't come to visit yet she still had a room like luffy it was on the top floor next to the huge bathroom that had a pool like bath inside the room. Her room was sparce since liffy didn't know what she would like. A bed for two in the middle of the room a desk full of books of navigating that robin had been very thoughtful to pick up and place in her room. It had an empty closet waiting for her clothes to fill it. The window though not as big as luffy's layed across the bed giving view to a tangerine grove luffy had kindly asked the villagers to plant. He hoped when nami finally came she would like the grove he had it done as a gift to her for being his navigator.

His navigator.

He liked the sound of that.

Remembering her had a letter in his hand he turned it over to the front. His name was neatly written across the envelope. Flipping it over again he opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Luffy,_

_It's been to long and a visit is in order. I'll probably be there within the next two weeks_

_Nami._

His heart beat picked up as his grin came back. Excitment pulsed through his vains. Nami was coming back! He noticed there was more to the letter and shifted his attention back onto it.

_P.S. Don't eat all the food before i get there or i'll kick your ass._

Yepp. His navigator was defiantly coming back.

---------------------------------

Ok so i hoped you like the first chapter ill make sure to update soon. If you people would be so kind as to review it would make my day and a luffy grin of my own would appear :)


	2. The arival!

Thank u so much for the reviews! I Want to thank grl#81, falsehero7, supanico, dbzgtfan2004, and MaXyLiA for my first 5 reviews! :) I dedicate this chapter to you guys! You made my luffy grin come on to my face :D

Disclaimer: I don't own onepiece.... T.T (cry)

"talking"

_"thinking"_

-----------------------

Robin was the first to arrive seeing as she only went to the next island over to get some rare books. She arrived the next day of luffy recieving nami's letter. When she arrived she was of course greeted by her captain and put up into her room on the third floor right underneath nami and across the room from sanji. Her room wasn;t as big as the other two but was defiantly not small. Books were all across the wall on shelves decorating the room and making the room its self smell knowledgeable. She to had a window facing the tangerine grove. Sanji had a room much like Robin but instead of books everywhere he had pictures of nami and robin and some random girls everywhere. his window looked over the village as well. He said he would want to look down on all the beautiful swans when he woke up everyday.

Zoro was the next to arrive two days after robin. It seemed like his scowl that was always on his face lessened up a bit. He was put into his room after being greeted on the third floor as well. Taking up a room next to robin. Hell would freeze over before he slept in a room next to sanji. His room itself was bare, not a man of decorating. Just a simple bed and cleaning supplies for his swords. Then the next to arrive was usopp. Coming only a few hours after zoro. As soon as he arrived he headed to his room to put all of his warrior stuff he got from the giants into his room on the second floor. His room was cluttered with the many half inventions he started to make and now with the warrior stuff he had just got. When he was done he found the little reindeer in his room across from him and started to tell wonderful tales of him becoming a warrior of the sea. Chopper of course with sparkles in his eyes believed it all. Chopper's room was nothing but medical stuff and lots and lots of books. A tiny bed for one was situated on the side of the room.

three days had pass since luffy had gotten his letter from nami and the waiting was making him anxious. When the crew gathered for dinner, which sanji took the day off of his restaurant to make, he told them of the news. Sanji of course danced around with hearts in his eyes singing about his nami-swan. zoro seemed indifferent but there was a small smile tugging at his lips. Robin smiled thinking of the younger girl, and the rest just yelled happily.

There crew would be whole again.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nami sighed tiredly. Three more days until she reached luffy's island. Her stomach was twisted in nervous knots thinking about her captain again. She couldn't wait to see the restof the crew of course. Sailing across the sea by yourself was lonely. And dangerous for a 20 year old girl. She was thankful to usopp for her perfect clima-tactic otherwise she wouldn't even know where she could have got taken to. She missed them. She really did.

Luffy's face flashed through her mind once again making a pink tint come across her face. she shook her head to try and get him out of her mind. She needed to concentrait on the sea. She honestly didn't know how to react when she would see luffy again. Now that she came to terms with her more than friends feelings twoard her captain. Yes her captain. She liked to say that. She would probably treat the other the same. Hitting sanji and zoro over the head when they were being stupid and ignoring brook when he asked for her underwear. She would defiantly need to catch up with robin and usopp. They were like brother and sister to her. Give chopper a nice big hug. He always seemed to squeezable. And just chat with franky about anything and nothing.

But what about luffy? What would she say? What would she do? Afterall she thought her captain was on the less than smart side. She wouldnt want to confuse him with her feelings. It would embarrasse her. Maybe she would just treat him like the rest of the crew. Let herself see him first before she thought about anything. After all she would be there for awhile to visit.

-----------------------------------

She would be here any time now. And luffy couldn't stop smiling as him and the rest of the crew went down to the docks waiting for there last member. What would he say? He didnt know. Perhaps he would just greet her like he did everyone else. He still didn't quite understand his confusing feelings for his navigator and didn't want to confuse her as well.

A little boat came into view not to far from the island and snapped luffy out of his thoughts. That was her boat! "look its nami-swan!" sanji cooed loudly. Hearts once again making ways into his eyes. "No shit stupid love cook" zoro interjected. "what the hell was that shitty swordsman!?" sanji turned around with a fist in the air glaring daggers at said swordsman. "I said your a stupid your a stupid love cook!" And the fighting begins. Luffy couldn't help but laughing at his crew and did so very loudly. "well i see things havent changed at all" A silky voice came over the crew. Luffy automatically tensed before turning around to face the owner of the voice, an even bigger smile on his face. "NAMI!!" he screamed. Sanji and zoro stopped fighting to greet the navigator.

When luffy turned around his breath caught. There was nami standing on the bow of the ship, anchor already on the sea floor. How could someone change so much in 4 months? The crew was speechless as she jumped of her tiny boat onto the ground in front of them. Sanji was the first to snap out of the trance. "Nami-swan! You look even more beautiful than last time!" She giggled at this. "Well hello to you to sanji-kun" Then she turned to the rest. "And all of you guys to!" The crew smiled. Except for zoro of course he just smirked. And surprisingly luffy didn't smile. He stood there with his feet glued to the ground mouth slightly ajar and simply staring at his navigator.

She was gorgeous. Was the first thought to come across luffy's mind. In 4 short months nami managed to grow out her fiery locks so that they flowed a little past her shoulders. Her big brown eyes sharpedend giving her an exotic look and her body was in shape. The curves just right. She wore a simple straight black skirt that went to her knees and a black tank top with the words "EVIL" across her ample chest. The outfit made her pearly white skin look like porcelain.

Nami's thoughts were much the same as she turned to her captain. He was still tall and skinny but she knew what laid under those clothes. His hair was still the same length and shaggy. It was the clothes that got her attention. He looked absolutely handsome in his red and gold jacket thing. It was the Pirate Kings attire. It consisted black dress up pants and his red and black jacket that went down to the floor almost touching it.

Nami snapped out of her ogling when sanji interrupted "Nami-swan you must be hungry let me go make some lunch for you" She nodded with a small smile and her face felt like it was on fire. She turned to her captain once again. "Hello luffy its nice to see you again" At her voice luffy's eyes widened and his grin came back. "You to nami!" he yelled. Surprising the both of them he took off his hat and pushed it onto her head. "YAHOO! Nami is back!" he said and jumped into the air. The crew cheered. And the towns people that had gradually gathered after noticing the king was among them joined in to.

Nami touched her head running her fingers along the hat, a small smile graced her plump lips and the blush deepened on her face. "Hai im back!" She gave everyone a huge grin as they continued to cheer and head to the castle.

She was home. Yes home.

With her family.

-------------------------------

Ok! That was the second chapter. Not as good as the first one i might add but it was hard to write what everyones reaction might be. gah! I'll be waiting for more review :) Please feel free to give me any criticism. I want to be a great writer for you guys! Until the next chapter!

Kyri


End file.
